brilliantlightpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
GUTCP Fact Sheet
This list identifies the key components of GUTCP. It is intentionally left math-free. The Universe * GUTCP, being a Unified Theory can correctly model all physical phenomena in the Universe using only the following principles and parameters within a single classical framework: ** Mass and energy must be conserved; ** Linear and angular momentum must be conserved; ** Maxwell’s Equations apply; ** Newton’s Laws apply; ** Lorentz transforms of Special Relativity; ** there are only 3 spatial dimensions plus time; ** the fundamental constants that comprise the fine structure constant; ** fundamental particles, as well as the photon, have \hbar of angular momentum; ** the Newtonian gravitational constant G; ** the total mass of the Universe; and ** the spin of the electron neutrino * The Universe has no beginning or end. * Singularities, being infinitely dense but zero-dimensional constructs have no physical basis for existence such that the Big Bang did not occur and Black Holes do not contain singularities. * The Universe oscillates endlessly over a trillion years between a minimum radius where it is mostly matter filled, to a maximum radius where it is mostly energy filled and back again. * Space expands as matter is converted into energy and vice versa. This provides the basis of absolute space and the atomic, thermodynamic, and cosmological arrows of time. * Spacetime is conserved - an expansion of space requires a Lorentzian contraction of time and vice versa. * Spacetime has both permeability and permittivity that determines the limiting maximum speed of light which cannot be exceeded.GUTCP 2014 Spring Edition, pages xxiv, 1464, 1536, 1545 * The Universe is closed (ie finite), * The Universe has no boundary. A person travelling away from a point in the Universe will eventually arrive back at the starting point. * The number of protons in the Universe equals the number of electrons such that the the Universe is electrically neutral. * There is a natural relationship between Maxwell’s equations, special relativity, and general relativity which defines absolute space that rescues Newton’s Second law, resolves the twin paradox, and preserves the energy inventory of the universe. * Particle production from energy occurs when superposed photons of the appropriate energy level experience infinite vacuum impedance. This process is reversible. * Matter and energy are composed of real, non-virtual fundamental particles only. * A unified theory can only provide the relationships between all measurable observables in terms of a clock defined according to those observables and used to measure them. To this end, Dr. Mills defines a unit of time called the "sec" that is defined in terms of fundamental constants. The unit is purposely defined to be very close to the SI second. * Gravity is the curvature of spacetime (as stated in General Relativity). Spacetime curvature arises on a subatomic level from the velocity distribution of the continuous series of superconducting current loops that comprise the spherical shape (called an 'orbitsphere') of fundamental particles. Gravity can be thought of as the relativistic correction of spacetime due to the creation of matter from energy. * Gravitons and gravity waves do not exist. * At the beginning of the contraction phase, only electron antineutrinos (no muon or tau neutrinos) exist and these combine with photons to form only one type of neutron with no antiparticle, which beta decays to hydrogen. This is the basis for the observed lack of antimatter in the Universe. * We are 10 billion years in the expansion phase which as predicted by Mills from GUTCP in 1995 is accelerating. * Mass can form into stars and galaxies during the end of the Contraction phase explaining the observation of fully formed older structures in the Universe that are older than the putative time line of Big Bang Theory. Matter and Energy * Both matter and energy possess inertial mass (i.e. the 'm' from Newton's second law of motion). Only matter can have gravitational mass (i.e. 'm1' and 'm2' from Newton's law of gravitation). * The “mass” of the photon is the momentum contained in its electric and magnetic fieldsGUTCP Spring 2014 Edition p. 194 * All matter is composed of fundamental particles * All fundamental particles exist as mass confined to two dimensions. * Matter possesses charge. * Energy is stored in the electric and magnetic fields of matter as a consequence of its charge and the motion of its charge. * Matter can trap and absorb photons. The mass of the matter possessing a “trapped photon” increases by the mass energy of the photon, and the photon acts as if it possesses charge. * both particle and wave aspects arise naturally from the particle like photons which superimpose in time or space to form a wave which accounts precisely for the wave particle duality of light.GUTCP 2014 Spring Edition, page 200 * When energy is converted to matter, spacetime must contract which is the origin of gravity. (ref? Isn't spacetime conserved? Should this be space contracts and therefore time expands?) * There is no Higgs Boson. Matter and spacetime do not require a postulated Higgs particle or a Higgs field to effect the properties of matter. What was claimed as detection of the Higgs Boson was actually a high energy neutron creation resonance. * An electron is not a zero dimensional point but a two dimensional, indivisible membrane woven out of current loops that can change shape and current density in the presence of external fields. * An electron bound to a proton in a hydrogen atom forms a spherical two-dimension shell of current density the radius of which is determined by the electron's mass, charge and angular velocity force balanced by the electric field of the proton and any absorbed or "trapped" photons that superimpose their charge to decrease or increase the central field. * The stability of atomic ground states results from the absence of a trapped photon, which leads to a failure of the Haus radiation condition that there be spacetime Fourier components synchronous with waves traveling at light speed. * Conservation of the photon's angular momentum is the basis for quantized energy states. * Gravity arises from the creation of mass from energy and the curvature of current density in fundamental two dimensional particles and the effect this produces on spacetime. * A free electron has no curvature and therefore no gravitational mass. * A photon has inertial mass, but no gravitational mass * Electric fields are considered part of the mass of a charged particle and fields can be converted into energy * A bound electron is a resonator cavity, and can capture photons of the appropriate energy level. * A photon trapped in an electron orbitsphere will act as charge that superimposes its electric fields with the electric field of the nucleus that can result both in an increase or decrease of the central field on the electron which increases or decreases the electron orbitsphere radius. * Absorbing a photon is the basis for the bound electron to enter an excited state. Force balance and conservation of angular momentum cause the electron's radius to expand. * In the excited state, the superposition of the electron and the trapped photon results a current density pattern with a space-time Fourier transform that contains components synchronous with light and therefore the photon may radiate. * In excited states, a photon is absorbed by matter and acts as both mass and charge. The charge of the absorbed photon superimposes with the charge of the proton resulting in fractional charge of 1/2, 1/3, 1/4 etc. Fractional charges do not exist in nature and where fractional states arise from superposition of fields in matter they are unstable and will decay to integers. * The Planck mass is the mass/energy beyond which a particle cannot form from energy because the gravitational velocity of the mass that makes up the transitional energy to mass orbitsphere is equal to the speed of light. * Where the gravitational potential energy density of a blackhole equals the Planck mass, matter converts to energy and spacetime expands with the release of a gamma ray burst. the Universe can therefore never end in a "Big Crunch". * All charge distributions bound in matter form into an orbitsphere, a two-dimensional spherical shell of charge whose current distribution is composed of a complex pattern of great circle current loops. * Electro-magnetic energy propagates over the surface of the orbitsphere as spherical harmonic waves. * Excitation of resonance modes of an orbitshpere's spherical harmonic waves account for the various electron orbitals. * The pattern of great circle current loops in the orbitsphere collectively account for spin as well as magnetic moment. Hydrinos * Hydrogen comprises most of the visible mass of the Universe. * Dark matter which far exceeds the amount of visible matter is also hydrogen that exists in lower-energy, non-radiative forms termed Hydrinos. * Hydrinos are hydrogen atoms having energy levels below the so-called "ground" state - the state of hydrogen at which photonic radiation is precluded.GUTCP Chap 5 * The "ground" state hydrogen atom can resonantly transfer energy to ionise a catalyst that can accept an integer multiple of 27.2eV. * A loss of 27.2ev of energy via resonant transfer from hydrogen creates a trapped photon inside the orbitsphere that acts as if it possesses a charge of +1 and superimposes with the positive central field of the proton. * A bound electron superposed with a +1 charge trapped photon will shrink, gain angular velocity and emit additional energy in order to maintain force balance with the central charge, thereby becoming a hydrino. * There are 137 hydrino states that are all formed by loss of an integer number of 27.2eV packets of energy, followed by an increase in the central field of the proton and the emission of radiation as the radius decreases and the kinetic energy increases to effect stable force balance. * At the H(1/137) hydrino state, the electron orbitsphere current density has kinetic energy close to light speed and additional shrinkage is relativistically impossible. * A hydrino is super-stable and may neither accept nor emit photons, making it invisible to spectral analysis yet retaining gravitation mass. * A hydrino can gain or lose energy only via resonance reactions with matter, where the energy gained or lost is an integer multiple of 27.2eV. * Hydrinos can act as catalysts by resonantly and nonradiatively accepting energy of 27.2 from another H or hydrino atom via metastable excitation, resonance excitation and ionization. * Hydrino transitional spectra is detected as characteristic continuum radiation with predicted lower cutoffs. * Hydrinos can bond to other hydrinos of similar energy to form dihydrino molecules. * Hydrinos can also magnetically spin capture an electron to form a negatively charged hydrino hydride ion that is capable of forming ionic bonds with positive ions. * There are 137 possible hydrino states and 24 hydrino hydride ion states. * The total energy released to the catalyst and by the hydrino during transition is intermediate between chemical and nuclear reactions. * Hydrino transitions exhibit characteristic "continuum" radiation, as opposed to radiation in discrete frequencies. This characteristic continuum radiation has been observed in multiple independent experiments. * After receiving an integer multiple of 27.2eV during a hydrino transition, the catalyst ionizes that same energy as blackbody radiation in the EUV range. * If a hydrino reaction takes place in an atmosphere, EUV radiation from the catalyst re-ionizes atmospheric molecules, resulting in visible light that closely matches the spectrum of natural sunlight. * Dark matter exhibits characteristics that resemble the hydrino, including characteristic transition frequencies. * Hydrinos at the (1/137) state can capture an electron antineutrino, superimpose with the proton and convert to a gamma photon and electron neutrino. * GUTCP can produce elegant, closed-form equations derived from fundamental constants only for the following values: **Atomic and molecular binding energies, bond angles, excitation levels for all compounds **Anomalous magnetic dipole moments for all fundamental particles **Mass ratios for all lepton pairs **Transition temperatures for low-temperature superconductors as well as 1, 2, and 3 dimensional high temperature superconductors. SunCell * Blacklight Power has demonstrated prototype equipment, labeled SunCell™, that purports to leverage the hydrino transition process to generate large amounts of commercially usable power. * The SunCell reactor introduces a low-voltage, high-current arc plasma through a compound containing a nano-scale powdered slurry of metal/metal hydrate (conductor) and water (fuel + catalyst) that enables hydrino reaction. * When the arc plasma is introduced to the compound, some elemental hydrogen partially disassociates from the water and then undergoes a hydrino transition with water molecules acting as the catalyst. * Due to favorable energy dynamics in the arc plasma, including the existence of negative resistance, the hydrino reaction encounters a positive feedback loop which fosters a reaction rate similar to that of high explosives. * The hydrino reaction emits characteristic continuum radiation in the EUV range, as predicted by GUTCP. * The reaction chamber is flooded with some inert gas, such as Argon, which is ionized by the continuum EUV radiation and converted into extremely intense visible light with a spectrum that closely matches natural sunlight. * Nearly 100% of the work produced by the reaction is in the form of light, with a small fraction lost in pressure-volume work (i.e. heat, pressure wave & sound). * The power density of the reaction is measured in terms of GW/liter, many orders of magnitude higher than internal combustion. * Using one liter of water as fuel, the SunCell reactor can produce as much power as an internal combustion engine can from 200 liters of gasoline. * The SunCell reactor can collect and channel the light into an array of highly efficient photovoltaic converters, which generates direct current electrical power. * It is claimed that the entire mass of the reaction compound, with the exception of the hydrogen that is converted into hydrinos and a corresponding quantity of oxygen, can be recovered and reused for subsequent reactions after rehydration only. The inert atmosphere is unaffected. * It is claimed that the moving components that deliver the metal/metal hydrate fuel to the arc plasma electrodes are not degraded by the reaction. * It is claimed that the metal/metal hydrate compound, already in nano-powder form, is not degraded from repeated exposure to the hydrino reaction but actually made more efficient. * It is claimed that the amount of electrical energy required to generate the arc plasma is very small compared to the generated power. * It is claimed that the hydrino waste product from the reaction will form molecular dihydrino gas, an inert and lighter-than-air gas, and drift harmlessly into space. References